Dark
by pandaisawayoflife
Summary: Bill has kidnapped mabel, but no one knows what he's planning... Yet. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I now have an Instagram account. Panda_is_a_way_of_life.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls.

Dark

"Come on, waddles! Let's go for a walk." Mabel said. She went to the forest with her beloved pig. Waddles oinked happily and trotted into the woods alongside Mabel. Suddenly, he began squealing and started to push Mabel away from the forest.

"What is it, waddles?" Mabel asked.

"I am it, my dear shooting star." A mysterious voice replied from behind Mabel.

"B-b-bill?" Mabel stuttered without turning around.

"No." Bill said, rolling his eye. "It's your pig talking to you in bill's voice. You're going crazy."

"Really?"

"No. It's bill. Turn around. I was being sarcastic." He sighed.

Mabel turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but bill snapped his fingers and instantly she was gagged. Waddles ran away to warn Dipper and Stan.

"Now say goodbye to your world, because you won't be seeing it again." Bill snarled.

"Mmghggmmgggmm?" (W-what? Are y-you going to d-destroy it?)

"No, I'm taking you to the dreamscape!" Bill said as he grabbed mabel and transported to the dreamscape.

Mabel's POV:

Ughhh. What happened? Why can't I see anything? Where am I? Suddenly, bill floated up to me and grinned. He spread his arms out and said,

"Welcome to the dreamscape, shooting star!"

What? Dreamscape? All I remembered was one minute I was walking my pig, and the next I was in the dreamscape with bill.

"Mmmghgfggffmmmm!" (Bill what did you do?) I said.

"Relax shooting star, I'll take the gags off."

How could he understand me?

"Oh, I understand a lot of things, shooting star." Bill said with an evil grin.

Wait, he can read my thoughts? Well that's creepy. Bill finally took my gags off.

"Bill! When dipper and grunkle Stan find you, you'll be sorry you ever messed with the pines!" I yelled.

Bill's POV:

Yeah, you can keep telling yourself that, kid. He chuckled to himself. Like pine tree could actually beat him up. He started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked.

"Hahahaha... Oh just...hahaha...nothing...hahahahahHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Mabel was glaring at me as I began to roll in the air, laughing hysterically.

"Seriously! Bill, tell me now!" Mabel yelled. Wow, she could be really intimidating sometimes.

So... Please review! I'll try to update whenever I can. (There. Are you happy now eyes?)


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's POV:

I calmed myself down enough to tell her.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. I was just imagining...HAHAHA! Sorry. I was imagining your brother trying to beat me up... HAHAHAHA!"

Mabel gave me a death stare and stomped off.

"Oh no you don't, shooting star. You're staying right here." I said as I imagined a room with a locked door with her inside.

Mabel's POV:

Hah! Bill thought he could trap me? I can just imagine my way out!

"Nice try, shooting star. But it's my dreamscape, so I have complete control. Why escape? You have a cozy bed, a free bedazzler, countless teen romance novels, a mini-fridge full of your favorite foods, including smile dip, and everything you could ever want!" Bill said in a hypnotic voice.

Hmm. That sounds nice. Wait, mabel! Snap out of it! He's hypnotizing you! But it sounds so nice, mabel. Argument over. We're staying here. Fine mabel, have it your way.

"I think I'll just stay here." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Maybe take a nap and relax, shooting star. You'll feel better afterward." Bill said in a soothing voice.

"Ok. Goodnight, bill." I said.

"Goodnight, my dearest shooting star. I have business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill said.

I felt so tired as I laid down on the soft bed. My other half tried to wake me up, but bill's spell was too strong...

Bill's POV:

Haha! My plan is working perfectly! Soon, shooting star will be mine! All mine! I better make sure that annoying pig doesn't reach pine tree to warn him about me. Oh well. Pine tree won't bother me anyway. I need to slowly get shooting star to feel comfortable, so she will fall in love with me! MWAHAHAHA! Hmm... That thought was really long. I should really go find that pig.


	3. Chapter 3

So... Sorry I have been slow on updating. Too much homework. By the way, I don't own gravity falls... Just wanted to let you know that if you didn't know already.

Dipper's POV:

"Hey, Stan? Have you seen mabel? I saw her take waddles for a walk three hours ago, but I haven't seen her since." I yelled from my room.

"No. But waddles just came in here.

You might want to come down here." Stan yelled back.

What? Waddles? Without mabel? I ran downstairs to find waddles frantically pushing Stan towards the door.

"Waddles, what is it? Where's mabel?" I said.

"Oink oink oink oink!"

"What? You know I can't understand you when you talk like that!" I said.

"But I'm sure you can understand me perfectly, pine tree." Bill said behind me.

Soos, Wendy, Stan, and I turned around and backed up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Stan, Soos, and I screamed.

Wendy looked confused.

"Who's the yellow triangle guy?" She said quietly.

"Bill Cipher; Dream demon, kidnapper, and deal maker. Nice to finally meet you, ice bag." He said, shaking Wendy's hand.

"Umm... Guys? Why did you scream?" Wendy asked.

"Because dude, he's evil!" Soos said.

I walked over to her.

"Wendy, whatever you do, do NOT make a deal with this guy."

"C'mon pine tree. I'm not that bad. I mean, sure I tried to kill you and I kidnapped your sister..."

"WHAT?" Stan yelled.

Bill backed against a wall as Stan glared at him.

"Bill, where is mabel?" Stan said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Haha... Funny you should mention that..." Bill squeaked nervously.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Stan yelled.

"I'll tell you where she is if you make a deal with me." Bill replied, suddenly more confident.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Hmm... You know what, I think I'll just hold you all hostage instead. Except for ice bag and question mark. As annoying as they are, they aren't pines." Bill said as he snapped his fingers and the pines poofed to the dreamscape.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating. Blood of olympus came out and I forgot to write. This will be a short chapter so I'll try to update more often. Also, I bumped the rating down to K+. I may change that later, but this story isn't going the way that I had originally planned it.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls.

Wendy's POV:

Ok... What just happened?

"Dipper? Stan? Hello?" Soos said.

"Soos, they're gone. We'll find a way to save them." I said. I looked down and saw that dipper had dropped his journal. Soos picked it up and started looking through it.

"Hey Soos, maybe this is what Bill wanted. Why else would he kidnap mabel?" I said.

"Maybe he's in love with mabel, dude." Soos said.

I replied, "Ha! That's crazy! Why would a... What did he call himself again?"

"A kidnapper?" Soos said.

"No, the other one... Dream demon. That was it! Why would a dream demon fall in love with a twelve year old human girl?"

"I dunno dude. It's weird just thinking about it." He said.

I took the journal from Soos and flipped through it until I found the page about Bill. I read the information.

"Whoa Soos, come look at this!" I said.

Soos came over and read the page about Bill.

"Dude, this guy is bad. Like stale chips bad." Soos said.

"Stale chips? Why would anyone eat stale chips?"

"I eat food off of the floor sometimes; why would you be surprised that I ate stale chips?" He said.

"You eat food off the... Eww! Nevermind. Let's just keep looking. Did dipper say something about a black light?"


End file.
